


The Queen's Job is to protect her hive

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng bashing, Marinette Salt, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Sabrina Raincomprix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, One Sided Adrien Agreste | Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	The Queen's Job is to protect her hive

Nice One M’lady”

“I am not your lady Chat. Miraculous Ladybug”

Pound It”. It was as you could guess right after an accuma attack. Chat as usual had flirted with ladybug. She had denied him. Once again as usual. He had been trying to get the name of her crush for weeks. 

“Come on pleeeeeease.” Ladybug huffed at him but smiled. He counted that as a win. 

“Fine.” She said, “Ihaveacrushonadrienagreste” She said quietly and very very quickly.

“Slow down. I believe that you admitted to having a crush on Adrien Agreste. Really M’lady you could at least give me a reason as to why you like him”. Ladybug smiled. It was the dopey smile that Plagg liked to tease him about. He listened amused as his lady went into a rant about why she liked Adrien so much. They parted ways so they could power up for patrol. 

When they met for patrol that night he asked her why she liked Adrien. She told him why and he grinned. The way that she talked about him was a little odd but kind of endearing. There was something nagging at his brain though. The nag was telling him that something was not good. But he pushed it away. When he got home and detransformed he flopped onto his bed.    
  


“Plagg, can you believe it. She has a crush on me. Ladybug has a crush on Adrien agreste. Can you believe this? It's great. Maybe I can offer to set her up with me and we can get together and have kids and a hamster.” As he ranted Plagg watched amused. The next morning he was floating on air. While the class was preparing for career day Nino asked him why he was so happy. He could only sigh. Nino just shook his head. A few minutes later, Chloe messed everything up. When they were working on their punishment he saw Chloe trip Marinette. He gave her a look.

“Chloe, why are you so mean to Mari. She's really nice to everyone. She makes cookies and clothes and is an excellent class president. I wish you would just give her a chance.” Chloe opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, “Chloe if you can't be nice then we can’t be friends. If or When you can prove to be nice we can be friends but if you dont then I wont talk to you anymore.” The class was stunned into silence. It was the first time he had ever been so out there. He usually went about his day with a quiet smile for everyone. 

Chloe’s P.O.V. 

Chloe for a lack of better word was stunned. She had never seen Adrien so mad before. How was she supposed to make it up to him. She wanted to be a good friend for him. Maybe she could throw a party after all that always worked for her mom so maybe it would work for her. She called Sabrina to set up a party. Maybe then her old friend would want to be friends again.

She rattled off her instructions and listened as Sabrina confirmed. She had the party ready for that night and sent everyone an invite. She did not know how bad it would get later.

Marinette’s P.O.V.

Marinette was panicking. She had stolen Adriens phone and she did not know how to give it back. She just wanted to delete a text from herself confessing her crush. Then she saw Chloe’s number. She deleted it off his phone. He wouldn’t mind, after they weren't friends anymore. Then she got a text from Chloe inviting the whole class to a party. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

Adrien couldn’t find his phone. He was freaking out. His father would be so mad. Then Natilie walked into his room and announced that he was to go to Chloe's party that night and make up with her. He nodded quietly. That night at the party he was having fun until he accidentally overhead Marinette and Alya. Marinette stole his phone and it wasn’t the first time. SHe had only come to the party because of him and she had a crush on him that was slightly obsessive according to alya. He didn’t know what to do. It sounded like she was stalking him because she had his schedule. Suddenly the room was too hot and he ran to the roof.

He had been sitting up on the roof for a few minutes when Chloe rushed up.

“Oh Adrikens did you see how nice that I'm being?” Chloe stopped suddenly seeing the tear tracks, “ Ohh adrien what's the matter?” Adrien just began sobbing. Chloe did what they had always done and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulders. The position that they were in was a familiar one. The knew how to comfort one another, after all those years.

Chloe’s P.O.V. 

From what she could make out, Adrien had lost his phone only to come to find that Marinette had it and she had stolen it. He also found out that Marinette was a fangirl. He was hurting because he thought that they were friends. She could only hold him and murmur that he was okay. That he was loved. Even though she was loath to admit it Nino loved him. She reminded him that he had people who loved the real him. The dorky sarcastic real him. She hated how he had locked up everything. How the carefree boy that she knew was so burdened by hurt and rules. 

“You know that you can always come over right. I’ll hide you here from the fangirls. And Adri, I never had a crush on you. I was using you to hide the fact that I am a massive lesbian.”

“Oh. Uh thanks chlo. For what it’s worth thanks for trusting me. I'm happy for you.” 

“Adrien, I'm going to end the party. You can stay here tonight and we can chill and watch movies ya?” He nodded. She walked down the stairwell to the penthouse and kicked everyone out. When Marinette was about to leave she held her hand out. 

“Adrien’s phone please. Also he heard the both of you. I would suggest you start working on earning his friendship.” Marinette put the phone in Chloe's hand and left tears forming in her eyes. As Sabrina was about to leave Chloe gently stopped her. 

“It’s one of those nights. Can you call the kitchen for popcorn?” Sabrina nodded. After Sabrina left Chloe walked Adrien down from the roof. Ten minutes later they were all cuddled on the couch. Adrien burrowed in blankets, his head on Sabrina's lap. Chloe was leaning on adrien. Sabrina was sitting up petting Adrien’s hair. It was nice. They hadn’t had a night like this since Emilie died. Even though none of them would ever admit it, they all needed it. 

It was good that they had it, Adrien would reflect later. They would need it for the hell of the morning.

  
  



End file.
